


Eighth year musings

by Sugar_Honey_Ice_tea95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clueless Harry, Confused Draco Malfoy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Sarcastic Draco Malfoy, Smut, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Honey_Ice_tea95/pseuds/Sugar_Honey_Ice_tea95
Summary: After Dracos trial he is sentenced to probation which includes finishing his eighth year at Hogwarts. He is just wanting to lay low and finish his education without drawing to much attention then he learns that one Harry Potter is also returning. Things just got more complicated for Draco now that Saint Potter is also there.just eighth year fic with everyone figuring out who they are after the war. eventual smut in later chapters.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so this is my first fic ever so please be gentle! I hope everyone enjoys! I don't have an update schedule just yet but hope to have one soon. I do not own any of the Characters used or the world they belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic as of right now are unbeta'd so please bare with me and my mistakes :)

Chapter 1

It was a brilliantly sunny day, despite the nice day Draco couldn’t clear the storm inside his head. The trial was less than two months ago and he just couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of The Golden Boy testifying on his behalf. Why had Saint Potter told the Wizagmont that Draco, while not entirely innocent, had been merely a child forced to play his part in the war or be murdered by the dark lord. While what the golden boy had said was true Draco couldn’t understand why Potter had stuck his neck out for him. The weeks leading up to his trial were some of the worst of his life. While having the dark lord occupy the same house as you for two years could be terrifying there was nothing like the effect of a dementor every day for weeks on end. The dementors were supposed to be banished from Azkaban but the process of removing them was apparently more difficult than the ministry had expected. Every day he spent there he would hear the screams of those who had lost their minds to the effects of the dementors and tried his best not the let them affect him.

When the guards had come to get him for his trial, he was a shell of the person he was before. Being in Azkaban had made him think about all his father had raised him to believe and in the bowels of Azkaban he had realized that his father had not only been misguided by his beliefs but flat out wrong. It was a hard realization to come to and took him a while to accept but he couldn’t look at the world the way his father did anymore. When he walked into the courtroom, he wished he could have had time with at least a mirror. His hair was lanky and dull and he knew by the way his robes hung off of him that he had lost more weight since the end of the war and he didn’t have a lot of weight on him then. When he had entered, he had tried to keep his head down but he had caught a glimpse of Potter and had to steel himself from doing a double take. He was sat in the chair in the center of the room and chains almost instantly encircled him. While he couldn’t remember what most people had said during the trial, he couldn’t forget what Potter had said, he had told the entire Wizagmont should consider him a minor forced to do the crimes he was standing trial for and to be let go. The Wizagmont took Potters testimony into consideration and let Draco off on probation requiring him to complete his last year at Hogwarts and be on house arrest until he left for Hogwarts on the first of September.

A click made him look up and stop reliving the events of the last few months. He looked up to find Theo smiling shyly at him. He hadn’t seen Theo since before the battle of Hogwarts but he had received several letters from him while in Azkaban, one of his only friends that had bothered to after the war. He slid over to let Theo into the compartment. Theo had grown into his looks he wasn’t as lanky as he was during sixth year, he had grown about half a foot and filled out with much more muscle than he had then. He noticed Theo looking at him expectantly and he realized he must have said something. “What?” said Draco. “Well if you were listening to me you would have know I have found out something very interesting.” Theo said while giving Draco a sly smile. “Out with-it Nott I don’t want to spend the whole ride to Hogwarts with you basically jumping up and down in your seat trying to hold it back.” Draco said lamely. “Well I think you would be interested to know who else will be eighth years this year and I happen to know”, “well just say tell me then” Draco said starting to get irritated. “Hermione Granger, but that’s no shock there. I would be more shocked if she hadn’t come”, “Susan Bones, she’s a Hufflepuff” Theo clarified when Draco gave him a blank expression. “Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott, Ron Weasely though I expect he is just following Hermione, and Harry Potter” Draco’s head snapped to look at Theo like he had just sent a stinging hex to his heart. Of course, Saint Potter would come back. Couldn’t he just get a year away from Potter and all his glory. Theo had a smug smile on his face obviously having got the reaction he had wanted out of Draco. Draco glared at him and turned back to the window. This was going to be a long year of trying to avoid Potter and his merry gang. His probation just got a whole lot harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be updating every saturday or sunday until the fic is done. not sure how long it will be but so far I have 8 chapters completed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Despite being a nice day Harry still couldn’t help but feel numb. Standing on the platform with everyone bustling around didn’t bring the same joy as it used to. “Hey mate you are going to miss the train!” Ron was tugging him towards a car. Ron and Hermione were coming back this year too but since they had become a couple Harry had started to feel a little like a third wheel. They found a compartment with Neville, Luna, and Ginny and sat down. Things with Ginny had ended better than he thought it would. After the battle they had all gone back to the burrow but despite quite a few snogging sessions Harry just couldn’t help but feel like it wasn’t the right to be with Ginny. When he had decided to talk to her about it she understood and told him that she had started feeling the same way and they had parted ways fairly amicably. He gave Ginny a small smile as he slid into the compartment and she gave him a brilliant smile back. He knew that there would be other returning eighth years like Hermione, Ron, Neville, and himself but he wasn’t sure who else had been invited back. Ginny and Luna were seventh years so they were required to come back and they would be having classes together as there were only ten eighth years coming back.

The sound of Lunas voice drew him out of his thoughts. “I saw Draco Malfoy on the platform he seemed a bit sad” she announced to the compartment with the same dreamy voice she always used. “Of course, he’s miserable! He’s a bloody Death Eater! He probably is just sulking cause daddy can’t protect him this year.” Said Ron. “RONALD!” Hermione shouted at him hitting him with the book she was holding. “What?! Do you really think believe he’s changed and not a slimy git like he always was?” Ron said while cradling the spot Hermione had hit. “I don’t think he is the same boy from school” Luna remarked “He was a lot more caring than the boy in school when they had me locked in his dungeon.” She said with the same airy tone she had been using earlier. Luna still managed to take them off guard with the way she would casually mention the war. Harry couldn’t help but remember how Malfoy had looked at the manor that night, face gaunt and skinny with his usually meticulously hair falling limp in his eyes, looking at him and turning around refusing the positively identify him to his aunt Bellatrix.

Harry couldn’t help but remember noticing how much more weight Malfoy had lost when he appeared at his trial. His hair had grown a couple more inches and was just at chin length. It was limp and lanky and looked as though it hadn’t been washed in a while. Harry had surprised himself by wanting to testify on Malfoys behalf. Even though Malfoy had been a tremendous git in school he had no more choice in his part in the war than Harry had. Harry Had gone in and gave his testimony that Malfoy had only been a minor when he was forced to take the mark and did the things he did just to survive the maniacal dark wizard he was living in the same house with at the time. After his testimony he hadn’t stuck around to hear their verdict and since he refused to read the Daily Prophet anymore he hadn’t know the outcome of his trial he had hoped that he would get off easier than the proposed 10 years in Azkaban. “whether he has changed or not I don’t really wan to have to be stuck with him all year.” Harry said over Ron and Hermione’s bickering. Hermione looked at Harry sympathy written all over her face “We should be friendly to him, he’s probably lonely now most of his friends and family are gone now.” She said giving everyone her signature Hermione look. Everyone knew better than to argue with her so the compartment fell silent. Hermione turned back to the book she was reading and Neville and Ron started a game of exploding snaps breaking the silence that had fallen on their compartment. “Do you think you will still be housed in Gryffindor tower this year?” Ginny asked him. “I’m not sure...” Harry murmured. He had just assumed that they would be staying in their house dormitories and hadn’t really gave it much thought. Now that Ginny had brought it up he wondered where the eighth years would be housed, there had never been an eighth year in Hogwarts history, so this was all new territory for them and the school. The Train was starting to pull into Hogsmeade station when he noticed that it had started to rain. Great, he thought, just the way to start out the year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had started to rain, Draco noticed, as the train was pulling into the station. The ride had been pretty uneventful he and Theo had talked being careful to mention the war and played a few games of exploding snaps. As he walked to the carriages with Theo and picked the one at the very back trying to avoid the rest of the school. He hopped in the carriage shaking the rain from his robes and casting a quick drying and warming spell on himself and Theo before taking a seat. They sat talking until someone hopped into the carriage with them their back turned to them muttering slightly under their breath. When they turned around Draco was stunned. Harry bloody Potter just starred at them looking like a fish with how he was opening and closing his mouth.

The carriage started to move giving him no choice but to sit down with them. “Well hello Harry how was your train ride?” said Theo giving Potter his best version of a charming smile. Potter furrowed his brow and was glared at Draco before answering Theo. “It was fine, I’m sorry I don’t know your name?” “Theodore Nott, charming Slytherin extraordinaire at your service Mister Potter!” Theo said giving Potter a smirk and a wink. Potter gave Theo a tight smile, “just Harry please” he said shifting in his seat. “Alright just Harry, how do you feel about coming back this year?” Theo asked. “I just want to keep my head down and not be noticed honestly.” Draco Scoffed and Harry turned his attention to him. “What?” Potter said “Not wanting to revel in your fame this year potter? Shame I’m sure you’ll have the whole school practically drooling over you.” Draco sneered. Potters face went an angry shade of red “You know Malfoy I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a chance. But I see you haven’t changed much” he said before hopping out of the carriage into the rain. Draco sat his face stony, “Smooth” said Theo giving him a sly grin “Shut up.” Draco snapped.

They were barely into the school year and he had already managed to insult Potter. So much for keeping your head down Draco thought to himself. He followed Theo into the great hall trying to ignore the glares and murmurs that followed him across the great hall. He and Theo sat down at the Slytherin table and everyone at the table seemed to shift down away from them. Draco understood the Malfoy name meant nothing anymore and that it was better for people not to be associated with it. He had no idea why Theo was still sitting with him, his family had stayed largely neutral in the war after leaving his notorious death eater father, Theodore Nott Sr, if anything Draco would drag down Theo and make it worse for him. “Earth to Draco!” Theo was looking at him with concern, “you need to get out of that head of yours mate.” “Theo why are you even associating with me? People will just think you are like me.” Draco said resigned. “Look Draco I am not going to let you go on a, woe is me I shouldn’t even be here, pity party so suck it up mate you are stuck with me.” Theo was glaring him down leaving little room for argument. Before Draco could respond Headmistress McGonagall called their attention to the front of the hall. “This year will be a little different from years past” She announced. “We have eighth years with us this year and we will be focusing less on house rivalry and more on house unity. We have all survived so much in these past years and its time to put our old rivalries behind us and start making new friendships and connections. Its time for us to come together as one instead of being divided into four separate houses. That is why this year we will be doing away with having everyone sit at house tables. Except for this feast and the end of year feast you will be encouraged to sit at other houses tables and make friends within the other houses. There will be no bullying tolerated towards any one and I expect everyone to treat everyone with respect.” She eyed down the hall finding no protest save for a few mumblings. “After the feast is finished, I ask that the eighth years stay behind for extra instruction for the new rules for their year. Now everyone enjoy the feast!” as she clapped her hands the tables began to fill with food. Draco wasn’t feeling very hungry used to not eating very much in the last to years. Theo began filling his plate with an assortment of foods and encouraged him to eat. Draco took a few bites but mostly just pushed his food around his plate. As the feast drew to a close McGonagall asked again for the eighth years to remain behind. Everyone started to file out of the great hall leaving only the ten of them behind.

She beckoned them all to the front. Draco slowly got up and walked to the front with Theo making sure to put a good distance between him and the Golden Trio. McGonagall looked over them and then explained what would be different for them this year. “Since Hogwarts has never had an eighth year before we have had to make special accommodations for your year. The ten of you will have your own dormitory with a common room, it will be located on the third floor you will also have your own rooms. There is no password needed as the entrance will recognize your magical signature all you need to do is place your hand on it.” “You will be given special privileges since you are all of legal age now. You will not have a curfew and can visit Hogsmeade whenever you would like outside of class time. Drunkenness will not be tolerated in front of the younger years. I expect you all to set an example for this school in house unity, I know all of you come from different backgrounds but you should all work together to complete this year and your N.E.W.T.S” she gave them all a stern look. “now off you go to your dormitories. Pip Pip!”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry had barely listened to the start of term feast; he was busy keeping an eye on Malfoy. He did notice that most people tended to keep their distance not out of fear but out of disgust. He sort of felt bad for Malfoy at least during the hard times in fifth year he had his friends to lean on but Malfoy didn’t seem to have to many friends. Harrys brain barely registered the end of the feast and his feet mindlessly carried him towards the front of the hall. McGonagall was telling them about the new accommodations for the eighth years. When he heard about having his own room, he was relieved that he didn’t have to disturb anyone with his nightmares that he still had every night. Lately he kept having the nightmare about fiendfyre and barely making it out he rarely woke up without being covered in a cold sweat thinking he could still hear the roar of the fire in his ears. “Nice of them to give us our own rooms!” Ron said while winking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and started walking out of the great hall. “It will be nice to have a common room for just us; it will really help with studying for our N.E.W.T.S” Hermione mused. Ron just groaned beside her, “Really Ronald you would think a bit of studying would kill you” she said while shaking her head at him. He took her in his arms and gave her a squeeze chuckling. Harry just looked away and sped up to catch up with Neville at the front of the eighth-year horde. “How was your summer Neville?” Harry asked. “It was good, spent most of it up here helping professor sprout rebuild and replant the greenhouses.” He said. Harry had been invited to help rebuild Hogwarts and he had come for the first week but had found it to hard for him and had to leave. McGonagall of course had understood and told him to contact her if he wanted to come help again after some time off. “What do you think the rooms will look like?” Neville said. “I’m not sure I just assumed they would look like they did in Gryffindor tower” he said. They had come to the door of the common room and Neville reached out his hand and touched the door, once hit hand met the door it dissolved showing the entrance into the common room.

The common room was decorated in neutral colours with the Hogwarts crest here and there. There were a few tables towards the back of the common room for studying and a large fireplace at the front with a couch and a couple of comfy looking chairs on either side. It wasn’t huge but a comfy size enough for the ten of them to not step on each others toe’s. There was a hallway at the back with 5 doors on one side and 5 doors on the other. Everyone wandered towards the hallway Theo was the first one in the hallway and found the door with his name on it. He opened the door and walked into his room everyone watching him to see what would happen. Instantly the room transformed in front of him. His bedspread turned from grey to a silver with green curtains his pillow green with the Slytherin crest in the middle. The chair turned into a plush looking green upholstered chair. The room was basic with a four poster, nightstand, dresser, chair, and en-suite bathroom. Theo’s trunk was sitting at the end of his bed. Everyone stared for a moment and then went to find the door with their name on it. Harry walked down the hall and found his name on the second last door to the end. He opened his door and his room started to fill with colour, his bedspread was red with gold stripes running diagonal across it his curtains were red and gold. The chair in the room turned into an oversized red one like the ones he favoured in the Gryffindor common room. He was amazed and went and sat down on his bed reviling on how soft and comfortable it was. He wanted to lay down and just take a nap but he dragged himself off the bed to go and see what Ron and Hermione’s rooms looked like. He wondered who the last room belonged to and took a quick peak at the name on the door. Draco Malfoy, it read, great Harry thought it’ll be hard to ignore and avoid him living directly beside him. He turned away from Malfoys room and wandered down the hallway to find his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for today! they will start getting longer now that the scene has been more or less set! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today with Dracos room!

Chapter 5

Draco waited until most of the other eighth years had gone to check out their rooms before he went to find his. He walked down the hall until he came to the very last door and looked up to find his name inscribed on a gold plate on the door. He glanced over to the door beside his and groaned when he saw the name on it “Harry Potter” was glinting at him from the golden plate. “Great” he muttered. It’s going to be harder to ignore him when I have to live right beside him all year he thought. He slowly turned the knob to his door a little nervous about how the room would respond to him. Would it look like his room at the Manor or would it be like his room in the dungeons? He took an apprehensive step forward the room started changing colours, the bed spread was like the one at the Manor a nice green silk with silver trim, a green silk pillow case with silver stitching, his curtains were like the ones he was used to in his Slytherin dorm their green and silver matching his bed. The chair in his room has turned into his favourite one from the Slytherin common room. I was black leather and slightly oversized a perfect size to curl up with one of his favourite books and read comfortably for hours. He went to check out the bathroom and was pleasantly surprised to find a tub instead of just a stand shower he was also glad that he didn’t have to share it with anyone so no one would know the ridiculous amount of time it took to do his hair in the morning.

He vaguely wondered what the others rooms would look like, not that they would ever trust me enough to let me see, he thought to himself. With a sigh he went to start unpacking his trunk. Placing his last book on his bookshelf the door swung open with a bang making him jump. Theo burst in and gave a low whistle “wow fancy” he said while smirking at him. “What do you want Theo?” Draco said while rubbing his temples, today had been a long day and he just really wanted to go to bed. “I was just making sure you were getting settled okay and I wanted to see what your room looked like.” he said while looking around. “From the looks of it the room gives you what you consider home.” Theo said. “Interesting” Draco mused. Hogwarts had always been a second home and escape for him when things had gotten bad at the Manor it made sense that there was a mixture of both in his room. “If you are quite done gawking would you please leave? I wouldn’t mind taking a shower and going to bed” “I could join you in that shower if you’d like” Theo said while barely restraining the laugh that was threatening to bust out of his chest. Draco threw his pillow towards Theos face “Fuck off Nott” Theo burst into hearty laughter at that point practically falling over at the sight of Draco’s scandalized face. “Relax mate I may swing both ways but no offence but you aren’t my type. To prissy for me.” “OIY! I am not prissy! I just enjoy some luxury and actually care what my hair looks like.” Draco said with an indignant look to Theo and his messy dark brown hair. With a last chuckle in Draco’s direction Theo finally left his room. Draco sighed, Theo could be a pain in the arse but he was Draco’s only friend right now and he appreciated that he had come to check on him. With a groan he got up from his bed and grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom to have shower before bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up to the sun starting to peak out through his curtains. He had had a fitful sleep last night with nightmares coming and going in a blur all night. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and found his glasses on his nightstand, he grabbed his wand after shoving his glasses on his face and cast a quick _tempus_ charm. It was only 6 am he still had a while before classes started and he doubted most of his dorm would be up for a little bit. He stumbled out of bed into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was still skinny from his months on the run the previous year but he had gained some muscle and weight back thanks to Mrs. Weasley insisting he eat massive amounts of food each meal. He spent most of his days playing Quidditch in the orchard with Ron, Ginny and the twins, when they weren’t at their shop, and had gained some muscle from the hours of flying. He had a scar in the middle of his chest from where tom riddles locket had burned him and he had accumulated more little scars here and there over the years, of course he still had his lightning bolt scar and he still wasn’t used to it not hurting anymore. He hopped into the shower and just stood in the hot stream for as long as he could letting the nights nightmares wash down the drain. He was aware of his achingly hard member not wanting to be ignored, he took himself into his hand and started pumping. As he was getting close there was a flash of platinum blonde crossed his thoughts and he spilled himself into the shower. After cleaning himself off he hopped out. “what the fuck was that” he muttered to himself. He toweled himself off and went back into his room and got his robes on for the day trying to forget what had happened in the shower. He left his room and headed towards the common room, it was almost completely empty except for someone with the same platinum blonde hair sitting in the window. Harry huffed, ignored him and stomped out the door without looking back, missing that a certain blonde watching him leave. When Harry arrived at the great hall for breakfast it was still relatively empty. He sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table and started pilling his plate with eggs, sausage and toast. A short while later Hermione joined him and poured herself a cup of tea, she was usually up early to start studying before the classes started for the day. “How was your night Harry?” she asked him after taking a sip of tea. “Same as usual” he replied. Her and Ron knew how bad the nightmare could get and knew he didn’t usually get much sleep. She nodded not saying much else until Ron arrived still a little blurry eyed not quite awake yet. He plunked down and started reaching for the food in front of him to fill his plate, while watching Ron shovel his breakfast into his mouth he caught a glimpse of blonde out of the corner of his eye and turned to stare at Malfoy walk in and sit down at the Slytherin table with Theo not far behind him. “He was up before anyone else this morning just sitting in the window in the common room” Harry said. “Not this again mate, can we have one year without a play by play of what Malfoy is doing?” Ron said with a mouthful of sausage. “Harry he probably has trouble sleeping like the rest of us” said Hermione while looking at Harry warily. “maybe” replied Harry. He turned his attention back to the blonde and glared at him. He knew Ron and Hermione had exchanged exasperated glances behind his back but he didn’t care. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he started when he noticed that the blonde, he had been glaring, at had looked up and was looking at him with a thin arched eyebrow. Harry looked away blushing furiously shot out of his seat and with a short “see you later” to his friends left the great hall.

His first class was double potions and when he arrived, he found that all the seats had been taken except the one beside Malfoy. He reluctantly took a seat beside Malfoy and started getting his books out for the class. Professor Slughorn entered the room puffing like he has just run from a stampeding hippogriff, he turned to the class and announced that they would be reviewing what they should have learned for the previous year “due to the interruption in several of your education we will start with the draught of peace. Who you are sitting beside will be your potions partner for the rest of term.” He said then started writing the instructions for the potion on the board. “Great” Harry muttered. “Contrary to your popular belief Potter, I am not to thrilled about being paired with you either” Malfoy interjected has he went to set up their cauldron. Harry huffed at him and went to get the ingredients from the store closet. When he returned Malfoy was bent over his potions book studying the potion they were going to be making. Harry started to prep the ingredients they would be using for their potion “the valerian root should be sliced into thin equal slices, stop mangling it.” Malfoy said to him. “How have you survived this long without basic potions knowledge Potter” Malfoy scoffed. “shut it Malfoy” Harry said feeling irritation prickle his skin. “This is a 5th year potion even you shouldn’t be able to fuck it up that bad” Malfoy went on. Harry started stirring the potion while adding the measured powdered unicorn horn “Bloody hell Potter stir clockwise 4 time not counter clockwise are you trying to make it explode?” Malfoy sneered at him. Harry glared at him and corrected his stirring but forgot to add the powdered porcupine quills so now their potion wasn’t the light turquoise blue but instead a deep navy. “for the love of the gods Potter move over!” Malfoy said while shoving him to the side while adding the powdered porcupine quills and stirring clockwise twice and counter clockwise four times until their potion turned the light turquoise colour it was supposed to be. “you are a bloody menace in potions” he said while double checking that Harry had not screwed up their potion to much. “Shut up Malfoy” Harry growled feeling a pit of anger settle in his stomach. “What cant handle not being praise for being Perfect Potter?” “oh Saint Potter cant do anything wrong because he’s just so damn special” Malfoy went on sneering at him. Before Harry’s head had time to catch up with his body Harry had drawn his wand on Malfoy pointing it right at his heart. “MISTER POTTER! MISTER MALFOY!” Slughorns voice boomed across the room. “That will be detention for the both of you. You will report to this classroom at 7 sharp and will be cleaning out the store cupboards.” During the whole thing Harry had not noticed that Malfoy had also raised his wand at him as well. Harry put his wand back in his robe shame flaring in his stomach. He peaked a look over to Malfoy who looked like he had been hit by a bludger and turned to glare at him before emptying their potion into vials to be marked and exiting the room without even turning back to look at Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one today from here on out they start to get longer. Hope everyone is enjoying!

Chapter 7

Not even a day in and he already had detention and it had been all Potters fault. If he hadn’t been so incompetent at potions, he wouldn’t be in this mess right now. As he headed down to the dungeons for their shared detention, he was thinking about how exactly everything had gone to shit. He had been insulting potter and then all of a sudden Potter had drawn his wand on him and he had retaliated by drawing his wand to, as to be expected. Potter seemed to be even more hot headed than he was before Draco scoffed. Potter was always walking around thinking he could do whatever he wanted and not get in trouble for it. He had always been that way and the teachers had always fallen for it. Well everyone except his godfather.

He started to remember how Severus would give him a hard time during potions and regularly give him detention, he was smiling to himself as he entered the classroom. “what are you smirking about” snapped Potter bringing him out of his thoughts. “oh, just about how much better I am at potions than you are and don’t deserve to be here.” He quipped back. Potter just glared and him and turned back to the front waiting for Slughorn to enter the room. Slughorn finally decided to grace them with his presence ten minute later. “Well boys, you know why you are here. You will be cleaning out the store cupboard over there until it is clean and then you may leave. I have a staff meeting I need to attend so I trust I can leave you two together without trying to kill one another?” He asked them with a slight glare in their direction. “Yes Professor” they said in unison and Slughorn nodded at them and left the room. “well we better get to it if we want to be out of here anytime soon” Potter said heading into the store room.

Draco joined him a minute later. He noticed Potter was bent over working on the lower shelves. He had a nice arse Draco noticed. What the fuck was that Draco started as the thought crossed his mind since when had he admired Potters arse? He moved around potter and started to clean the top shelves. After a while Potter had slowly moved his way over, while cleaning, to Draco and his head was about waist height. “In a bit of a compromising situation there aren’t you Potter” Draco said trying to get a reaction out of him. Potter looked up and blushed furiously when he realized where his head was in relation to Draco’s body and quickly stood up, hitting his head on one of the shelves, on his way up. “Shit” he said rubbing the back of his head where he had hit it. Draco chuckled and turned back to what he was doing. A while later as he was finishing up his part of the cupboard out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter looking at his arse. Draco took what he had in his hand and bent down and put it on a lower shelf angling his arse towards Potter and chuckled to himself when he saw Potter turn red and quickly look away. As he straightened, he took a jar of pickled pigs feet from the shelf he was working on and crossed the small space so that he was right behind potter and reached over him, using their height difference to his advantage, and closed Potter in putting the jar on the top shelf right about Potter. “What the hell Malfoy!” Potter exclaimed and Draco had to bite back a smile “what Potter just doing what we were told to do” he said arching his eyebrow at Potter. Potter blushed and glared at Draco and then took his things and left the store room and classroom. Draco was chuckling to himself before his brain had questioned why he had been flirting with Potter. Draco stopped chuckling and furrowed his brow; he had simply done it to get a rise out of Potter like he always did. He couldn’t have been flirting with Potter because that would mean he fancied Potter in someway and that was not possible. Draco bent down and picked up his book bag and made his way back to the common room trying hard to ignore his thoughts about the motives of his messing with Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last short chapter! They all get longer from here on out! Hope everyone is enjoying!

Chapter 8

What the hell had Malfoy been playing at? Why had he cornered him in the store cupboard like that? After he had left, he wondered to himself if Malfoy had caught him looking at his arse. Why had he been looking at his arse? He surely couldn’t fancy Malfoy. Sure, he was a decent looking bloke but Harry wasn’t really into that was he? He had fancied Ginny and Cho and they were both girls so he couldn’t be gay. Although he never really did anything with Cho except that one wet snog in the room of requirements, and while Ginny was beautiful and he should have wanted to do more than just snog her he could never bring himself to do more. He had found Cedric half decent looking but he really hadn’t given it a serious thought. A sudden cold and wet feeling wrenched him out of his thoughts he looked up to find Peeves cackling wildly above him clearly satisfied with having hit Harry directly with a water balloon. “Awe Potty is all wet” he screeched in between his cackling as he swooped away before Harry could do anything.

Harry squelched the rest of the way to the common room. He found Ron and Hermione cuddled up on the sofa in front of the fire place, Hermione reading one of their textbooks, Ron looked up and let out a hearty laugh at the sight of him. “I see you didn’t manage to escape Peeves.” He said while trying to hold in more laughter. Harry glared at him and stomped to his room for a change of clothing. He came back in a clean and dry jumper and jeans and sat down in a chair across from the couple. “How was your detention with Malfoy?” Ron asked with a slight grimace. “It was fine.” Harry answered with a light scowl. “about as fine as it could be with Malfoy anyways.” Hermione looked up from her copy of **_Standard book of Spells Chapter 7_** “Well I think you and Malfoy should really try harder to get along. We are adults you know and you should out this petty rivalry to rest.” She said while giving him her signature Hermione look which meant there was no room for argument. “Seriously ‘Mione? After all, he’s done to us? You want us to just forget?” Ron said looking at her with slight disbelief. “No, Ronald I don’t think we should forget but move on. If you noticed the war wasn’t all the nice to him either.” She said while gathering her things and getting up. “Now I’m off to bed.” She bent over giving Ron a quick peck on the lips and walked off to her room. “She’s barking if she thinks we should make friends with that git.” Ron leaned in and told Harry. Harry gave him a small grunt which seemed to satisfy Ron. “Game of chess?” he asked Harry. “Okay” so Ron went about getting the chess board all set up. Harry couldn’t help his thoughts from lingering on what Hermione had said, she was right, like she often was, the war had been hard on all of them. Should he make nice with Malfoy? Before he could consider it more Ron pulled his attention to the game and they settled into a game of wizards chest.

That night Harry tossed and turned with his usual nightmares but this time they were a little different. The fiendfyre had been right on his tail and he could still smell the smoke threatening to suffocate him. He found the brooms and hopped on racing for his life to get out of there when a patch of blonde hair had caught his attention and his screams filled the air. He turned around and made a bee-line for that blonde hair. Grabbing him and swinging his onto his broom he felt his terrified grip tighten around his waist. “can’t you go faster Potter?” he had heard his terrified voice in his ear over the roar of the fire. At that moment he could feel the heat licking at his heels and suddenly Malfoy was sliding off the broom. “POTTER!” he could hear his terrified screams and he slide farther and father down the broom. Harry reached a hand back to try to pull him back but at that moment Malfoy lost his grip and fell off the back of the broom and into the raging fire bellow.

Harry had woken up with a start at that point covered in a cold sweat with the roar of fiendfyre still in his ears and the smell of smoke still threatening to choke him. Harry fumbled for his wand and cast a _lumos_ to brighten the room to get his baring’s. He was still in his room at Hogwarts and no signs of fire around him. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He grabbed his glasses off his nightstand and shoved them on his face while he swung himself out of bed and padded to the bathroom. He took a cool shower to wash off the sweat and grabbed new pajamas and headed back to bed. He was exhausted and when his head hit the pillow, he fell into another fit full sleep with flashes of platinum blonde hair running across his unconscious mind.

When he got up that morning it felt as though he had been hit by a heard of stampeding hippogriffs. He grumbled as he found his glasses and got his robes on not even bothering to look in the mirror at the mess he knew his hair was. When he got down to the great hall for breakfast, he found Ron and Hermione and sat down. “You look terrible Mate.” Ron said looking at him from across the table. “Rough night.” He replied. Ron and Hermione knew he had nightmares but never asked him about them because they knew he would just avoid the question. “I wonder what defence will be like today.” Ron said changing the subject. The new teacher they didn’t know a Professor Melbourne, she was a muggleborn and spent most of the war in hiding and helping other muggleborns hide themselves and their families, that’s all they had heard about their new Professor. “We all basically know the whole curriculum.” Hermione said glancing up from her defense textbook. They finished the rest of their breakfast in silence all wondering what the new Professor had in store for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update but here it is!

Chapter 9

Draco woke up that morning with a raging hard on. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and trudged to the bathroom. He stepped out of his pajamas and into the hot stream of water, he sighed as it hit his back and cascaded over his shoulders. He took his aching cock into his hand and slowly started pumping using his pre-cum for lube. He started picking up the pace using his go to fantasy of being fucked in the shower, as he was coming closer to the edge, he imagined looking at the person fucking, and to his horror he found a familiar mop of messy black hair and piercing green eyes. He came with a strangled cry and spilled himself down the drain letting the shower wash away the evidence. “what the fuck was that?!” he whispered to himself trying to make sense of what had happened. He finished his shower and stepped out of the bathtub grabbing a towel to dry off. He walked back to his room still struggling to make sense of what had happened in the shower. Pulling on his robes he thought to himself there is no way he could fancy Potter; it had just been pure coincidence being due to having detention with him the night and had been messing with his head. That was sure to be it because there could be no chance in hell that he would fancy Potter.

When Draco had gotten down to the common room it was deserted except for Theo who had been waiting for him to go down to breakfast. “Good Morning.” Theo greeted him with a wide smile. Draco had tried to avoid him the night before after he got back to the common room from Potter and his detention the night before. “Morning.” He mumbled trying to avoid the onslaught of questions he knew Theo would soon start. “How was your detention with Potter?” Theo asked smirking at Draco. “It was fine.” Draco snapped back hoping the slight hostility would cause his friend to abandon ship on his line of questioning. “Just fine huh?” Theo said clearly ignoring Draco’s attempt at derailing this conversation. “I would figure it would be more than fine, considering you were stuck in a confined space with Potter for several hours, and you practically ran through the common room to your room when you got back. Ten minutes after him.” Theo said giving him a mischievous smirk. “Nothing happened. We cleaned and sorted potions ingredients and left.” He hissed back. “Mhm, I’m sure that exactly what happened.” Theo said while dodging Draco’s swing to his upper arm laughing. They had finally arrived at the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco just finished filling his bowl with porridge when his eyes automatically scammed the Gryffindor table falling on a certain head of messy black hair, Draco noticed that he had dark circled under his eyes and he looked more tired than normal. What could be causing the golden boy to lose sleep. Surely the chosen one couldn’t have nightmare like he had. A stifled laugh caught his attention and he looked over at Theo whose face was strained from holding in his laughter. “Careful mate, you glare any harder at the golden trio they may catch fire.” He said while snickering. “Shut up I wasn’t glaring.” Draco said sniffing and tilting his chin in the signature Malfoy way. “Sure, you weren’t.” Theo said rolling his eyes at him. “I wonder who the new Defence professor?” is Draco said changing the subject away from the Golden Boy. “Not sure, all I know is she is a Muggleborn and her name is Melbourne.” Theo said looking up at the head table that housed the teachers. “That one there.” Theo said pointing her out. She was small in stature with dark brown hair that she had pulled back into a plait down the middle of her back. She wasn’t much older than him if he had to guess, maybe 22-24. She looked unassuming but if he hazard a guess that she could take on almost anyone and win. “Great another person who hates me.” Draco said turning away from the head table. He grabbed his bag, stood up and started walking out of the great hall Theo trailing behind him. “Well we may as well get this over with.” He said to Theo when he had caught up. They both headed up to their first defence class together in relative silence.

When they got there, they found only ten desks arranged in a semi circle. They took the seats and the end of the semi circle furthest from the door. They waited in nervous silence until the rest of the eighth years started to trickle in. Potter and his gang were the last to arrive with Granger practically dragging them through the door. He used to hate Granger with every fiber of his being. She had always been better than him and all of their shared classes and his father had always made sure that Draco knew it. “You are a Pureblood, she is just mudblood filth not, not even worthy of her magic and how is she still top of your classes and you are not.” He would say to him when he got home. He would tower over him sitting at his desk in his study, while Draco sat in the chair across from him, watching him expecting and answer he knew Draco didn’t have. When Draco failed to come up with an acceptable answer Lucius would send him out and instruct him that he was not to come down dinner until he had completed the books, on why blood purity was important, and wrote him 12” paper on why their blood must remain pure. He used to hate it so much that he would take his anger out on Granger. Once the Dark Lord had moved in, he had begun to question he father’s teachings. By the time he was in Azkaban he had come to the realization that all his father had taught him was utter shite. Now of course he wished he had realized sooner. He definitely owed Granger an apology for being a bigot toward her for so many years, but he didn’t know how to begin or if she would even stay in his presence long enough to let him try to apologize.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Professor Melbourne entered the room. She came to the front of the semi circle and called every one’s attention to her. “Since you all have survived a war with most if not all of you either on the run or in situations which required more than your fair share of defensive magic, the Headmistress and I thought it was more appropriate for the ten of you to be in a separate class.” She said while looking around at them. “In this class we will be focusing on how we can rebuild the wizarding world after such a divisive war. You will be paired up and the two of you will need to work on and present a way we can help the wizarding world come back together. To help us heal and make it better for future generations. The pairs will be of my choosing.” At that there was a collective groan from around the semi circle. She ignored this and powered through. “Ron Weasley and Susan Bones, Theodore Nott and Harry Potter, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass and Hannah Abbott, and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.” As soon as she said Hermione and his name, Weasley was starring daggers at him, he lifted his chin determined to not show how nervous he was.

He stood up and cautiously approached the witch not knowing how her friends would react to him coming to her. As he approached, he saw that her and Weasley seemed to be in a heated discussion, he slowed his steps to give them more time before he got to her desk. As he arrived at her desk Weasley got up, red in the face, and told him that he “better not do anything to her” and stalked off to his assigned partner. “Hello.” He said tentatively as he took the seat Weasley had just vacated. “Hello.” She said a small voice. “I want to apologize.” Draco said grabbing her attention. “I was wrong. My beliefs were wrong and they hurt you and so many others. I can’t apologize enough for all the harm I have caused you or that my family has caused you. I will spend the rest of my life trying to right the wrongs I have caused. I know this may seem like the wrong time to apologize but I wasn’t sure when I would get another chance to be one on one so I could apologize properly. I had a lot of time to think over the summer and I realized that everything I believed in was utter bullshit. I’m sorry for calling you that disgusting name and I’m sincerely sorry about what my deranged aunt did to you in the manor. I know an apology won’t heal the wounds but it’s a start and I want to start proving to everyone that I’m not my father and that I don’t carry his beliefs anymore. Again, I am sincerely sorry for everything.” He finished. She looked at him for a moment, he felt like she was trying to look into his soul to see if he was telling the truth, and in that moment, he let all of his walls down so that she could see the sincerity in his words. She nodded and turned back to the page she was writing on before his sudden word vomit. After a moment she looked up and him “Thank you for apologizing, what your aunt did to me was not your fault but thank you for apologizing for it. I can see that you have tried to change this year even though you still like to rile Harry up.” At that mention of him trying to rile Potter up he felt a blush creep up his neck. “I forgive you Draco and I do truly think you are trying to be better.” Her honesty and willingness to forgive him threw him for a moment “You forgive me?” He whispered. “Yes, I don’t want to carry around hate anymore, I’ve had enough of that for a life time.” She said looking at him and giving him a small smile. “Thank you. Me either.” He said stunned at how quickly she forgave him. “Now, what do you thin would be a good idea for this project?” she said getting back to the task at hand. He sat for a minute thinking about how best he could give back to the magical world. After a couple of minutes, he turned to Hermione, “what about a program that helps Muggleborns and their parents when they first start showing signs of magic instead of the current system that waits until the child is 11?” He said bit worried about what she would think about such an idea coming from a former death eater. “That’s brilliant Draco!” She said and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and started writing down ideas about how they could execute the idea. “I know that it was hard to get as caught up as I could in the month between getting my letter and actually coming to Hogwarts. It would have really helped me and my family if we had had more warning and time to get used to, and integrated into the magical community.” She said tapping the end of her quill against her lip. “we could start with a proposal to dedicate a department within the ministry to finding and incorporating muggleborn families into the community at the first signs of magic.” Draco said. “That’s a great idea! Kind of like magical social workers.” She said. “We could modify the trace charm so that it alerts the department when the first signs of magic appear in a muggleborn child and then they could send out a member of the department to go and speak to the family and start to slowly integrate them into wizarding society.” He said now that his brain had finally had a chance to catch up to hers. They spent the rest of the period discussing the best ways to help families integrate with the wizarding world with the least amount of emotional damage. Once the bell rang Hermione started packing up, “This was really productive Draco. Your idea is absolutely brilliant!” she said while walking to the door. Once at the door she met Weasley and Potter and they basically dragged her out of the room. “Bye Draco!” she said as she was whisked out of the classroom by her best friends.

Draco met up with Theo a little way down the defence hall and they fell instep with each other. “So, you seemed to have made a friend.” Theo said as they walked. “Yeah I apologized to her before we started and she forgave me and we came up with a really great idea for the project.” He said. “You apologized? You?” Theo said. “Yes Theo, I was a major prick and I did awful things to her that were not justified and that I no longer believe in.” he said tersely. “Didn’t mean to strike a nerve there mate I just have never heard you apologize. So, she forgave you? Just like that?” “Yes, I’m still rather stunned actually.” Draco said. “I noticed you and Potter were getting along nicely during class.” Draco remarked giving Theo a cold glare. “What he’s an attractive man and we were just having a friendly conversation.” Theo said barely containing his smirk. “Just a friendly conversation as you were eyeing him up huh?” Draco said trying to hold on his patience. “I was just enjoying the view.” Theo responded now fully smirking at Draco in the most annoying way. At that moment Draco swung and Theo ducked and ran into the great hall cackling like mad man as he went. Draco dragged up his bag and marched into the great hall after his friend wondering why Theos flirting with Potter bothered him this much.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get up! got a little bit of writers block and then COVID exploded in my country. so here's a break from the worlds stresses with our two clueless boys!

Chapter 10

Harry noticed Malfoy leave the great hall with Theo. “Why do you keep watching Malfoy?” Ron said with a mouthful of eggs. “I am not.” He said glaring at Ron. “Sure you aren’t.” He scoffed and turned back to his plate. “you do tend to stare at him whenever you and him are in a room together Harry.” Hermione said looking at him with a slightly amused look. “Yeah its like you fancy him or something.” Ron chuckled. “I do not!” Harry practically half yelled to the entire hall. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck and didn’t know why it was happening which irritated him even more. “Calm down I was only joking mate.” Ron said looking suspiciously at him. Thankfully at that moment grabbed them by their collars and started to drag them out of the great hall telling them they were going to be late for their first defence lesson.

When they got to the defence classroom Harry noticed that everyone but them had arrived and that there were only 10 desks arranged in a semi circle and that the three closest to the door were the only ones left. As they sat down Harry took notice that Draco was sitting as far away, as the arrangement could allow, from the rest of the group. Before he could think more about it his attention was caught by the witch at the front trying to gather everyone’s attention. “We will be partnered up and doing projects about how best we could help the wizarding world after the war.” She said. After that she started listing off the partners, he heard his and Theos name being partnered together. He didn’t know much about Theo except he seemed to be Malfoys only friend at Hogwarts and that he was decently nice in the carriage ride up to the castle. Then he heard Hermione’s and Malfoys names together and a pit fell into the bottom of his stomach. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling that way, he thought it was probably just unease for his best friend, because t definitely wasn’t jealousy that she had gotten Malfoy as a partner because that was just ridiculous thought. He saw Hermione and Ron deep in conversation about the pairing and decided to head over to where Theo sat. “Hello.” He said as he walked up to Theo’s desk. He noticed that Theo was a decent looking bloke he had messy black hair just like himself but he noticed that he managed to tame it so it looked more like, I woke up this way, instead of I was chased by a flock of birds. He was lean but muscular and had deep brown eyes with flecks of gold. Harry started; did he think Theo was attractive? Before he could think more into it, Theo spoke. “Well Hello Harry.” Theo said with a small smirk like he was thinking of an inside joke that Harry wasn’t in on. “you can sit, I wont bite.” He said with a wink at him. Harry didn’t know what to say so he took a seat in the desk that Malfoy had just left a minute prior. “Well I’m not sure what we should do for the project I don’t really have any ideas.” Harry said while he noticed Theo looking him over. A blush started to creep up his neck and his cock began to harden at the sight. Harry shifted so that Theo wouldn’t notice his erection. Theo chuckled at him “Well I do have one idea so maybe we start there, if that okay with you Harry. I was thinking about doing a monument to honour those we lost in the war and do an unveiling on the first anniversary of the battle; I was thinking it could be at Hogwarts so that the new generations can learn from the generations before their mistakes.” He finished a little somberly. “Theo that a brilliant idea!” Harry said clapping him on the back and looking up just in time to catch Malfoy giving them a murderous glare before turning back to his discussion with Hermione. What the hell was that for Harry thought, he wasn’t even doing anything besides talking to Theo. Maybe Malfoy had a thing for Theo? But was Malfoy even gay? He always had pansy practically hanging off his neck before but he had never seen Malfoy actually return her attention. Come to think of it he had never really seen him doing anything with anyone in a romantic way before. At that moment the bell rang and he gathered his stuff saying a quick bye to Theo and met Ron at the door to the classroom.

After lunch the rest of the day went by in a blur first having herbology and then a free period. When they finally got back to their common room after Hermione had made them go straight to the library after Herbology Ron was cranky from lack of food and Harry was exhausted from so much studying even though it was only the first week back. They unloaded their school bags in their rooms and went down for supper in the great hall. As Harry stepped out of the doorway, he ran head first into someone with a familiar head of platinum blonde hair. “Watch it Potter!” Malfoy sneered at him. “Shut up Malfoy.” Harry mumbled trying to walk past him. “Oh, that the best you can come up with.” Malfoy said smirking at him, as Harry past by him. Before Harry could respond Ron grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him down the hall. “Just ignore him Harry. I don’t understand why you get riled up so easily around him anyways. He’s a wanker.” Ron said as they entered the great hall. As they sat down Ron pulled the closest plate of food towards him and started piling it on his plate. “Honestly Ronald you are going to make yourself sick one day with how fast you eat.” Hermione said chastising him. Harry listened to the two of them bicker for the rest of the meal while trying to keep his thoughts off a certain blonde-haired boy.

When they got back from dinner Ron and Hermione went to the couch in front of the fire place and curled up together. Harry feeling awkward decided that he would turn in early for the night because he was feeling exhausted and really didn’t have the energy to watch them and feel like a third wheel the rest of the night. After a quick good night to his friends he returned to his room and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and sat down in the chair in his room with his potions book determined to not fuck up the next potion in class with Malfoy. After a while of trying to memorize the exact steps of the potion they would be making next class Harry could feel his eyes begging to stop reading. He put his book down and rubbed his sore and dry eyes. He decided that he would shower this evening instead of the morning so that he could have a little extra time to sleep in.

As he padded into the bathroom and he turned on the steaming water he couldn’t help feeling the tension in his shoulders and back. He slipped out of his sweats and got under the streaming water he couldn’t help but think it would be nice to have someone to massage the knots in his back out from time to time. When he had thought that his cock seemed to spring to life like it had not forgotten about being ignored during defense. He took his weeping cock into his hand and soaped it up so that there wouldn’t be to much friction and started stroking. He tried to think about his usual go to fantasy but he just couldn’t form it completely. Instead his addled mind slipped into thinking about how Theo had looked at him in defence class and he felt his cock twitch in his hand and he quickened the pace. He stroked himself from tip to base alternating between agonizingly slow and hot and fast. As he was thinking about Theo and nearing his climax Theo’s features began to shift. He kept stroking edging himself closer and closer to release. Panting with one had on the shower wall steading himself the picture fully turned into a man with platinum blonde hair standing and smirking at him. With a small yelp he spilled himself all over the wall and watched as the water washed away the remains of his orgasm. Trying not to think about how his fantasy had ended he finished his shower and got ready for bed. Once under the covers of his bed he started to wonder if he wasn’t completely straight, after all his go to wanking fantasy had failed to work this time and he had gotten such an intense response out of the fantasy with Theo. But why had Theo turned into Malfoy at the end and why had that sent him over the edge so fast. Malfoy was a good-looking bloke he guessed but he was always such a prick to him and there was no way he could even like Malfoy, after all they hated each other. Feeing unsettled he resolved to think more about what wanking to Theo could possibly mean in the morning when he wasn’t so bloody tired. With that momentarily resolved Harry drifted off into a fitful sleep with flashed of messy black hair and platinum blonde tangled together.

When he awoke that morning, he felt like utter shit. His body hurt from the awkward angle he had slept in that night and his mind was sluggish from the shit quality of sleep he had gotten. Great, he thought a perfect way to start out the day that had to start with a double potions class in the morning. He got up and dressed and met Ron and Hermione down in the common room. After a breakfast where he hadn’t eaten much, they made their way down to the dungeons for potions. Malfoy was already setting up for their potion as they walked in. Harry bid his friends a rather sulky farewell and stalked over to the desk where Malfoy was chopping the days potions ingredients. He threw his bag down on the floor by his desk and walked off to the store cupboard to fetch the rest of the ingredients they would need. “What’s got your knickers in a twist Potter?” a familiar voice said behind him. “what are you doing in here Malfoy?” He said his voice full of irritation. “I’m making sure you are grabbing the right ingredients so we don’t have a repeat of last class Potter.” Malfoy said as Harry turned around to face him. “I think I am quite capable of getting the right potions ingredients on my own thank you.” He said glaring into Malfoy’s silver-grey eyes. Malfoy leaned into Harry so their faces where mere centimetres apart “are you sure about that?” he said. Harry noticed that his breath smelled like mint and that his hair was not slicked back like it always had been but was falling into his eyes slightly. Noticing Harry’s lack of response Malfoy chuckled and took the ingredients out of his hands and walked out of the cupboard. Harry stood in the cupboard a moment his mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. Had Malfoy just flirted with him? His cock twitched at the thought and Harry let out an exasperated sigh and exited the cupboard. They worked in mostly silence for most of the period and they were just a few steps from brewing a perfect wit-sharpening potion Harry accidentally added the wrong ingredients first and stirred the potion the wring way right after causing their cauldron to erupt the contents all over himself and Malfoy. He looked at Malfoy and could see he was fuming “FOR FUCKSAKES POTTER WHERE IS YOUR HEAD?!” he practically screamed at him. At that point professor Slughorn had come over to their table and vanished the cauldron and exploded potion. “Dear me boys, I think you will have to remake this potion for me in detention for you to continue to stay in my class. Unfortunately, I will not be available for the rest of the week so you must come in next Monday for your detention.” He said while giving both boys disappointed looks. “yes professor” They said in unison before they started to pack up their materials. “You better not fuck this class up for me Potter.” Malfoy said in a scathing tone. Harry could feel the embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks and turned and left the classroom. They were only into the second week of school and Harry had managed to get detention both weeks. He sighed as he made his way to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione before heading down to lunch in the great hall.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the erratic posting I've hit a bad writers block with the story and will bring you new chapters as soon as i write them. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 11

How had Potter landed him in detention again? Couldn’t the git just drop the class if he was this awful at it? Draco was fuming by the time he joined Theo at the Slytherin table. “What’s up with you?” Theo said looking at him with a sly smile. “Fucking Potter landed me in detention for the second week in a row because the lunatic just loves blowing up our potions.” Draco grumbled as he plopped down beside him pulling a plate of pot pies closer to him. Theo chuckled at Draco earning a glare from the latter. “Yes, I saw the rather impressive explosion across the classroom.” Theo said. “The idiot couldn’t brew a proper potion even if his life depended on it! I have no idea why he is even taking the class if he is so shit at it. You would think he would have the common sense to at least drop it and get out of my damn hair.” Draco said glaring at his lunch. “He seems to get nervous around you.” Theo said not even giving him a glance. Draco’s head snapped up at Theos words. “Why the hell would he get nervous around me?” Draco asked him. “Well maybe he thinks you are a good-looking bloke.” Theo said smiling at him with mischievous smile. Draco snorted into his pot pie, “yeah right. He’s not even gay Theo.” He said. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Theo said looking at Draco with that same damn smile. “He’s with the she weasel so I highly doubt it.” Draco said. “Actually, rumour has it they broke up over the summer.” Theo was looking at him an increasingly devilish smile. Draco’s heart gave a little flutter at the new news which confused him, why his heart would do such a thing about the benign news as potters love life woes. Theo was watching him like a cat would stalk their prey. Draco steeled himself and looked Theo in the eye putting on his signature Malfoy mask of indifference before he told Theo “Why would I care what Potter does or doesn’t do with his love life. It doesn’t affect me in the slightest.” “sure it doesn’t mate.” Theo said with that stupid grin still on his face like he had finally caught his prey. Draco just huffed in response and went back to his lunch.

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventful compared to that morning’s potions lesson. Draco was pleased on how well his other classes were going and when he returned from the library that night, he was a little taken a back by how quiet the common room was having been used to the ambient noise of chatter in the Slytherin common room. He went straight to his room trying to draw the least amount of attention to himself, he still wasn’t completely comfortable around the others yet. When he entered his room, he dropped his bag down by his desk and started his nighttime routine. He was completely knackered from the day’s events. As he slid beneath the silky covers and started to dose images of wild black hair and piercing green eyes swam before his vision. In his groggy state he didn’t think much of it and drifted off into a deeper sleep filled with visions of the same wild black hair and green eyes of a stranger he knew he knew but couldn’t exactly nail down. Never being quite able to reach him enough for the rest of his features to focus. These dreams plagued him all night in a fitful sleep.

When he woke up, he was on edge, having spent most of his night chasing the man with wild black hair and piercing green eyes through his dreams. He couldn’t figure out who they belonged to and that was just adding to his frustration from the day before. He had also woken up with his cock so hard that it hurt. He drew back the covers and they drifted over his achingly hard member eliciting a moan from him. He stuffed his hand down his pajama bottoms and firmly gripped his weeping cock. Starting with slow strokes he began to move his hand up and down his cock. Rubbing a thumb over the slit and spreading generous amounts of precum all down himself he began to pump faster thrusting his hips up as be brought his hand down. He was starting to sweat and all he could see behind his lids was that man with those gorgeous green eyes. He imagined him from his dreams that night and sped up his stroking as he was teetering right on the edge of his orgasm more details came to focus such as a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Draco let out a strangled cry as he spilled himself all over his hand and into his pajama bottoms. What the hell had that been? Had he just wanked to the image of Potter? He cast a quick cleaning charm on his bottoms and himself and headed into his shower even more frustrated than he had woken up.

When he arrived in defense that morning, he tried his damnedest to not look at Potter or even acknowledge he was alive. He didn’t know what this morning meant but he certainly was not going to dive into that mess. The best way to keep himself from thinking about it was to ignore the person he did not want to think about. As Potter entered the classroom almost late for the class, he tried his damn hardest to not look at him but his body seemed to think quite the opposite and his eyes followed him across the classroom. What could be so great about Potter anyways? His hair was always a mess and didn’t even look like he tried to brush it, sure it looked messy in the I don’t care what it looks like but its still attractive way, but that was besides the point. His robes where always disheveled and his tie almost never properly done up, but it did make him look relaxed and more attractive that way. Did he think Potter was attractive? The realization felt like a punch to the gut. The rest of the class he refused to look at Potter. After defense was over Draco packed his books up and break neck speed and was the first one out of the class basically running to his next class, which thank merlin, Potter was not in.

The rest of the week he managed to avoid Potter. He scheduled it so that he would wake up before him and finished breakfast right after he entered the great hall. He spent his lunches in the library, ducking down to the kitchens to grab a sandwich from the house elves before the start of his afternoon classes. For Dinner he would eat as fast as possible and then lock himself in his room for the rest of the night. Now that it was the weekend though he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage to avoid Potter all the time since they shared a common room and literally lived next to each other. Deciding his best bet was to go to the library as Potter almost never went there, unless dragged by Granger, and spend his weekend there hoping that most other 8th years would go to Hogsmead and leave the common room fairly empty. Thankfully this plan worked for the weekend and he didn’t catch of glimpse of that wild black hair unless in the great hall.

Unfortunately, Monday reared its ugly head and Draco had to rethink a plan to minimize exposure to Potter because they were potions partners. What was even worse is they had a one on one detention tonight with Slughorn and he was no looking forward to that. When Draco arrived to the potion’s classroom, he found that potter was already there and was taking out his stuff. Draco marched over and took the seat beside him and started pulling out the materials he would need for their potion that day. “Hullo” He heard from beside him and every muscle in his body automatically tensed. Was Potter trying to start a conversation with him? “Hello” Draco said in his best attempt to convey that he would not be conversing with him past that point. “I promise I’ll try not to make something to blow up today” Potter said with a light chuckle. “I should hope not” He said trying to out his usual sneer into his words. He snuck a quick look at Potter and his cheeks were flushed a light pink and he was looking down at his notes and fidgeting with his quill. Why was Potter acting so strange around him? It made him feel uneasy and he was now dreading the days potion class even more.

Despite his earlier feelings the class had gone smoothly and they had managed to brew a perfect potion. The rest of the day had passed rather uneventfully. As Draco walked down to the dungeons for his detention with Potter he felt a growing pit of unease in his stomach and by the time he reached the class it had turned to full on dread. He noticed, as he grabbed the door knob to the classroom, that his hands where shaking. He tried to pull on the mask of Malfoy determination with great effort and entered the class. “Ah Mr. Malfoy you are here! Mr. Potter is just in the store cupboard grabbing some ingredients for your potion. You may leave when your potion is complete and leave a vial of it on my desk before you leave. If you need my assistance, I will be down the hall in my office. Now get to it.” Slughorn gave him a pat on the shoulder as he left the classroom. Draco swallowed hard and put down his bag and went into the store cupboard to help Potter gather the ingredients.

When he entered Potter had his back to him and was looking at an ingredient that certainly didn’t belong in their potion. “You do know that, that isn’t one of our ingredients right Potter?” Draco said. Potter jumped and nearly spilled the ingredients he had already gathered all of the floor. “A little jumpy, are we?” Draco said with a small chuckle. “you know most people announce themselves when they come into the room so as not to startle the other person.” Potter said while glaring at him with those gorgeous green eyes and his face slightly flushed. Draco felt his eyes drifting down to his lips and starting to wonder what they would feel like on his. He shook his head a little startled by his thoughts “Well yes but I figured since you could hear my shoes on the floor you would have heard me enter the room.” he said sneering turning away, before his body unwillingly got closer to Potters, looking for the rest of their ingredients. He found two ingredients and found that the rest were over Potters head directly where Potter was now standing. Draco strode across the small space and came up behind potter and reach over his head effectively blocking him into the corner. “OIY” Potter said with a small shout as soon as he realized Draco was behind him. “Oh, I am sorry Potter am I to close for your liking?” Draco said with a mischievous smile. Potter whirled around and glared at him. “You don’t think huh?” he said with an edge of something Draco couldn’t identify in his voice. Draco found himself mesmerized by those green eyes and by the time his brain caught up with what his body was doing he was leaning down. He was practically nose to nose with Potter. He could smell him, overwhelming his senses, he smelled faintly of woods and fresh grass and a warm summers day. “Am I to close now Potter? He found himself saying. Potter was spluttering incoherently not able to form a sentence by the sounds of it. Draco let out a warm chuckle and leaned in further and captured his lips with his own. For one heart stopping second Draco was afraid that he would shove him away and start pounding him to a pulp. But then he felt arms around his neck and realized that Potter was deepening their kiss. He put his hand on Potters hips and pulled their bodies together, feeling the faint impression of Harrys cock on his inner thigh. He groaned a little and parted their lips and slipped his tongue into Harrys mouth tasting the sweet taste of Harrys mouth. Harrys lips felt warm and slightly chapped on his own and it was driving him mad. He couldn’t believe He and Harry Potter were snogging! As if reading Draco’s thoughts Harry pulled away and looked at Draco with utter shock. He pulled his hands from Draco’s neck and whispered “fuck” before bolting past him and into the classroom grabbing his bag and running out the door. Draco sighed and picked up the spilled ingredients Harry had dropped and went and made their potion leaving a vial for Slughorn on his desk and sulked all the way up to his room.


End file.
